Hogwarts Reads The Lightning Thief
by CthulhuIsReal
Summary: Aha! I bet you haven't read anything like this before. In the middle of breakfast, seven people appear with five books and a note. The note told them to read the books. Will they? Obviously, yes. It's in the goddamn title. TLT spoilers.


**A/N: So, I got the idea for this while I was reading Hogwarts reads My Immortal by Some Moron (sorry, that's really his pen name). So, credit to him. Sit back, read, and enjoy the fanfic.**

Everyone was eating noisily in the Great Hall. Draco's sneering at Harry, Neville's talking to Luna, Seamus is blowing up stuff, that kind of stuff.

Suddenly, a bright flash appeared from the center of the room.

Seven people appeared and five books. One girl had blonde hair with gray eyes, one boy had blonde hair and blue eyes, one girl had kaleidescope eyes and chocolate hair, one boy had brown eyes and curly hair, one boy had black hair and crutches by his side, one boy had pale skin, black hair and even blacker eyes and the last girl had black hair and blue eyes.

"Woah, what the?" The boy with curly hair said. "Guys, I don't think this is New Rome." The boy with blonde hair said. Umbridge raised a wand at the the people. "What are they doing here? They cannot apparate inside Hogwarts!"

The girl with blonde hair picked up a note and threw it at Umbridge. "Damn Hecate, wasting my time..." She muttered. Umbridge picked up the note and read it. "Dear wizards of Hogwarts, we have brought these people and books here for they would prove most enlightening. Please only read during breakfast, lunch or dinner. From the Ministry." The boy with obsidian eyes's eyes lit up. "Ah...This is the...I see."

Ron leaned up close to Harry. "That black haired boy with black eyes is a Death Eater." He whispered. Harry nodded and shoved him away.

"Well...Introductions first, I guess. I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of- never mind." Annabeth cut herself off. Jason grinned, making several women's hearts flutter. "Jason Grace." Leo held up a wrench from his toolbelt. "Leo Valdez, a pleasure." Grover held his crutches closer to him. "G-Grover Underwood." Nico sniffed and scowled. "Lots of ghosts here. Nico di Angelo." Thalia dusted off her pants. "Thalia. Just Thalia."

After an awkward silence Nico spoke up. "So, uh...What are we reading?" Harry picked up the first book and squinted. "Percy Jackson and the Olympians." The seven of them faltered. "Of course, Hecate teleports us here at _Hogwarts _and makes us read about him. Great." Annabeth held up her hands in exasperation.

"Well? Go start then, Harry!" Seamus shouted. Everyone egged him on. Harry shrugged and cleared his throat.

**"I accidentally vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher,"**Harry read.

Ron looked confused. "What's-" "It's a muggle subject, Ron." Hermione cut him off.

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

"Half-blood? What the heck is that?" Seamus said. Nobody answered.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:**

"Oh no! Kelp Head's gonna give advice! The world's gonna end!" Thalia said. Four out of the seven laughed.

**close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"Smart advice, for him." Annabeth muttered.

**Being a half-blood is dangerous.**

"True."

**It's scary.**

"True again.

**Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"And yet again, true." Many shivered at the description of half-bloods.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

Hermione tilted her head. "It's...not fiction?" The seven nodded grimly.

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

Annabeth cried at the name and Thalia comforted her. "Did...Did something happen to him?" Harry asked Jason. Jason nodded. "He's gone missing."

**I'm twelve years old. **

"Wait...twelve...This was four years ago!" Nico said.

**Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

"Yes." Nico said.

**Yeah. You could say that.**

"See? He even agreed with himself!" Annabeth sighed, "No one denied it, Nico."

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

Hermione and Annabeth perked up. "Sounds cool!" They said simultaneously.

**I know-it sounds like torture.**

Most laughed and agreed with him, but several Ravenclaws, Annabeth and Hermione huffed.

**Most Yancy field trips were.**

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

"Annabeth, is that..." She nodded at Jason.

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee.**

**You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

Hermione gasped. "He fell asleep in class?!" Everyone laughed.

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

George groaned. "He jinxed it."

**Boy, was I wrong.**

Many nodded.

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

Silence. Cue laughter.

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.**

Again, cue laughter.

**And the time before that… Well, you get the idea.**

"Awww..." Fred whined.

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

A random first year shouted, "Who eats peanut butter and ketchup together?" Muggleborns there stuck out their tongue in disgust.

"Wait...Grover's there!" Leo grinned toothily at Grover.

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled.**

**He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

Everyone laughed while he blushed. "Nice one, Grover." Nico flashed him a thumbs up

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

One Slytherin yelled, "Do it!"

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

The Slytherin booed.

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me."You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

"Ha! Perce on probation." Thalia said.

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

George groaned. "The suspense!"

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

"Alecto..." Nico murmured, only allowing the six to hear it.

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said,"You're absolutely right."**

Malfoy gulped. "Woah. Creepy." Grover shrugged at that.

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said,"Will you shut up?"**

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

Everyone laughed. "Of course it did."

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

**"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

Evryone froze. "This guy _ate _his kids?" The seven nodded while laughing at their expressions.

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because …"**

**"Well…" I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-"**

Lightning boomed. "That means our friend upstairs is watching." Nico said between fits of laughter.

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

**"Titan," I corrected myself. "And … he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"**

"Wait...so basically a dad ate his kids because he didn't trust them? That's one untrustworthy dad." Ron said.

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"Indeed, eeew." A Gryffindor said.

**"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

"He basically summed up centuries of fighting in a few sentences." Thalia said.

**Some snickers from the group.**

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend,"Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

"Well, that's true." Ron said, obviously not getting it.

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

George and Fred shouted. "Busted!"

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**

Fred grumbled while people laughed.

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

"Classic Seaweed Brain answer." Annabeth said while smiling.

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed."Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

Piper frowned. "That's...not a happy note."

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

"Maybe because they are." Thalia said while rolling her eyes.

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming.**

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

Harry said, "From getting used to this story, they probably have seen everything, right?" Annabeth nodded.

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titans?"**

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

"How do his studies apply to it?" Ron asked, still not getting it.

**"Oh."**

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

"For obviously good reasons." Hermione said.

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted:"What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped.**

George faltered. "That's-" "Impossible." Fred finished for him.

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. No-he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

"I must say, that is going to hard on him." Jason said. "Unless it's a matter of life and death, which it is."

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

"Happy guy." Harry said dryly.

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas.**

"He's mad." Thalia murmured. Everyone heard it, but only the six understanded and nodded.

**We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius."**

"Definitely not." Annabeth said.

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

Evryone laughed at that, and Grover blushed again.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

"Awwww..." All the girls cooed.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

"She's mean." Grover said.

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

Everyone widened their eyes. "Woah." Ron said.

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"**

**"-the water-"**

**"-like it grabbed her-"**

"Oh man, that is-" "-awesome!" Fred and George said.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey-"**

**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

George face-palmed. "Never ever guess your punishment. That only makes it worse."

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

"See."

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."**

Everyone looked at the frightened satyr.

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

"She did. She was...you know." Nico nodded.

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

**"But-"**

**"You-will-stay-here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

Malfoy smirked arrogantly. "It's probably not that bad." Nico shivered. "It is."

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

George grinned. "Did she apparate?"

**How'd she get there so fast?**

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

"I don't think so." Hermione said.

**I wasn't so sure.**

Hermione nodded.

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

"Must be a pretty good book to distract his attention.

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

"Nope." Nico said.

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

"No witnesses. Of course." Ron said.

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

"That's creepy." A Hufflepuff said.

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it…**

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket."Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

"Get away with what?" Harry said.

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

The whole hall was silent except for Harry.

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

**I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. **

George grinned. "That's cool and all, but I don't think that's it."

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

"It's not that bad." Hermione muttered while everyone laughed.

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't…"**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

Everyone got creeped out by the description.

**Then things got even stranger.**

"How? Isn't it strange enough?"

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

"What's a pen gonna do?" Harry said. No one answered while the seven grinned in anticipation.

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

"Woah. The pen is actually a sword pen!" Fred shouted.

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

"What's with the honey?"

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

Everyone was silent. "I don't think that's natural."

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!**

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

"Creepy..." Neville said.

**I was alone.**

"Wait, where'd Mr. Brunner go?" Hermione asked.

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

"It morphed back. Damn, I need one of those." Fred said

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

"That must've been it." Thalia said, rolling her eyes, voice dripping with sarcasm.

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

"Who?" Ron said.

**I said, "Who?"**

"Yeah."

**"Our teacher. Duh!"**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"You, sir, suck at lying." George said while pointing at Grover.

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all alright?"**

"Uh...okay...creepy. That's the end of chapter one." Before Harry could say anything else, a light flashed again from the center of the room.

A teen hobbled out of the light as the it disappeared. He had black hair and sea-green eyes. He looked around frantically. Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Grover gasped and stood up. "Percy!" They all shouted at the same time.

Percy whirled at them, uncapped Riptide and pointed it at Annabeth's neck in one fluid motion. Everyone gasped at the sword, his speed and plainly, him. "Don't take one more step." He said.

"Percy, it's us. Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and Grover." Annabeth said pleadingly. "I...I don't know you." Annabeth was about to cry when a note appeared in her hands.

"Dear wizards and the seven, I have summoned Percy here in order to regain his memories. Annabeth, don't do anything, if you know what I mean. From the awesomeness himself, Apollo."

Everyone was silent until Nico spoke up. "Damn it, Apollo!"

**A/N: So, how was it? I've never done a reading thing. But this seemed like a good idea. Anyway, good niiiiiiiiiggggght.**


End file.
